Livro palpitante
by T. Lecter
Summary: O coração de Liesel era da cor de livro. São todas as cores do mundo, salpicadas de nuvens chuvosas e rabiscadas com um velho lápis de ponta grossa. Deve ser o único coração com essas características. Deve ser o mais lindo do mundo. //Presente para Anne.


**Livro palpitante**

**-**

_O coração de Liesel era da cor de livro. São todas as cores do mundo, salpicadas de nuvens chuvosas e rabiscadas com um velho lápis de ponta grossa._

_-_

_Um presente para Chibi Anne.  
_

-

Liesel é quem sempre foi boa com as palavras. Eu só estudava e era o melhor da sala. Isso não chega a ser tão interessante quanto descobrir que tem uma menina burra na turma que gosta de roubar livros.

Liesel Meminger era uma mestra na arte de roubar palavras. Roubou as minhas mais de uma vez quando, por insistência, eu olhava nos seus olhos e desejava lhe pedir um beijo. Ou desejava que o beijo viesse de surpresa, inesperadamente e estalasse na minha boca como uma bolha de sabão estourando sob a luz do sol.

Mas a maldita Saumensch fazia questão de me deixar mudo de novo e de novo e mais uma vez, até o fim. Às vezes eu queria poder abraçar a Liesel sem parecer estúpido. Acho que seria bem mais estúpido pedir um abraço do que um beijo.

Abraços são pessoais demais. Que amigo de futebol te oferece um abraço sem parecer idiota? Particularmente eu queria ser qualquer coisa para ela, menos idiota.

Já tinha gente demais na Alemanha que me considerava um completo imbecil. Liesel não poderia ser mais uma.

Lembro dos dias em que ficamos apertados no porão, fugindo das bombas que nem sequer se aproximaram de nós. E eu quis inúmeras vezes, naquele porão, segurar a mão dela. Mas Liesel não soltava o livro. Era ele quem a mantinha segura. Eu fingia me sentir seguro também. Mas, confesso, minhas pernas tremiam.

Acho que falar dela é como querer descrever o tempo. Você pode dizer que o relógio e seus ponteiros medem o tempo, mas não pode dizer o que o tempo vai fazer com esse relógio. Digamos que o relógio seja aquele coração cor de livro da Liesel.

E cor de livro, para quem não pensa como eu, são todas as cores do mundo, salpicadas de nuvens chuvosas e rabiscadas com um velho lápis de ponta grossa. Deve ser o único coração com essas características. Deve ser o mais lindo do mundo.

E as palavras dela pareciam ser extraídas desse livro palpitante, sempre. Liesel Meminger era movida por um velho livro empoeirado e saltitante, habitante único de um peito que eu jamais sentiria tocar o meu num abraço.

Eu sei disso por sou um curioso cabeça-oca e não consigo manter minhas perguntas um degrau acima da língua. Elas sempre descem boca a fora com uma descarga defeituosa.

Foi num dos dias de porão.

- Hei, Saumensch.

- O que é?

- Acha que vamos morrer aqui? Bombardeados e soterrados nesse porão com cheiro de mijo?

- Não sei.

- Daria uma boa história.

- E quem contaria, Saukerl?

- Não sei. A morte?

As palavras que vieram a seguir, eu tenho certeza, vieram daquele livro velho que ela ainda não tinha escrito. E eu apenas deduzia que viria a escrever um dia.

- A morte não conta histórias, Rudy. Ela participa da história. É bem diferente.

Naquele momento ela roubou mais que as minhas palavras. Roubou minha coragem de tirar-lhe O Assobiador dos braços e lhe entregar a minha mão.

Eu queria saber se ela tinha consciência do quão ladra ela era. Roubava tudo que tinha pela frente. Não sei se acontecia com todos ou se era exclusividade minha. Eu me deixava levar pelas mãos gatunas daquela porca metida a besta.

Mas ainda acho que se caso um dia a Morte decidisse contar uma história, não seria a do melhor aluno da turma e maior atleta da Juventude Hitlerista. Se a Morte contasse histórias, a primeira seria com certeza a da Menina que Roubava Livros.

E eu, se pudesse dar à Morte uma sugestão, pediria que ela dissesse ao menos uma vez que o idiota faminto, Rudy Steiner, era completamente apaixonado pela ladra magricela de livros. Seria o bastante pra mim. Eu ficaria satisfeito.

E, se não fosse pedir muito, que tal incluir um beijo?

* * *

**N/A:** Ah, cara, eu adorei demais da conta essa fic. Amo o Rudy tanto, mas tanto, que toda página em que ele aparece no livro me dá uma angústia por pensar que pode ser a última. O.O' Sim, eu fico puta ao lembrar que o Rudy... bom. AH, HOLY CRAP, DUDE! FUCK YOU! Ò.Ó

Anne, passione, mia principessa, mio amore, mio tutto, mio padre, mio lecca-lecca di Zorro! HUSAEHUEHUESHAIE *se enforca*

**Ok, lecca-lecca, Review, ou eu arranco seus cabelos. rsrs.**


End file.
